


Adventure into lobotomy

by Redprince1990



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mystery, Regret, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redprince1990/pseuds/Redprince1990
Summary: Y/N is desperate for money and soon turns to lobotomy corporation not knowing what horrors await him once he steps in.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Text in this is your Thoughts*  
> I hope you enjoy the story and if you have any abnormality's you wish to see leave it in the comments and I might add them in.

Y/N POV

*Is this really the place this is just a abandoned building? did I just get pranked?*

As you were thinking to yourself you heard a voice come from behind you

"Ah hello may I help you?" 

The voice sounded very cold and stern you had turned around to see a girl standing their she had blue hair and it seemed like her eyes were closed but still knew you were their.

"Excuse me if you have no business here then I'll have to ask you to leave since this is private property and I'd hate to call the police."

Taken aback with her answer you responded quickly "Oh uh I apologize I'm looking for lobotomy Corp. I was told to come to this address"

"Ah I see your the new hire well I shall welcome you to the facility." 

As she had said that you notice her walk towards a broken elevator and pull out her keycard and swipe it over something. Then after a few seconds you heard something and then realized what it was. *How did they get a working elevator underground? and be able to rise up and down with just a swipe is their electricity running to this building?* 

"Are you coming mister Y/N? It would be very problematic if you show up late on your first day." She said it in such a tone you didn't know how to respond. But you followed anyways mostly because you were curious rather then scared. 

After stepping onto the what seemed like broken elevator you started descending more and more. Soon I started to feel very uneasy how did she know my name I don't remember putting my name. I just put my email and phone and they said they'll be in contact I thought I'd lost the chance but now I'm kinda wishing I did then she spoke again.

"My name is Angela before you ask I'm not the manager or a worker like you. I'm here to help the new manager so for our sake please try not to get yourself killed." 

*She said it so coldly and calm what the fuck was she joking about dying? She had to of been this isn't right my legs feel like twig right now like I'll collapse at any moment.* "Uhhh alright well haha I hope to do my best today." I tried to sound confident but I sounded ridiculous.

"That's good to hear just remember one thing though, no matter what the energy comes first." She said not looking away from the wall we had been staring at for the last 30 seconds.

Then we had reached the bottom and what I saw made me do a double take it looked like a office building you'd see in New York. I was looking around in awe and honestly didn't see the pipes leaking out of the walls until later.

"Magnificent isn't it? Do you know what we do here Mr.Y/N or did you come in blind like the others?"

You remembered how you had heard of the place you had been in rough for money. You needed some if you wanted to eat and support your rapidly aging parents. You'd taken the odd jobs here and their some for cleaning some for being a waiter. You were even a night guard at one point for some wanna be Chuck E. Cheese's diner but that didn't last long once you heard what they had to say about the night time shift. The money you earned from these jobs were never enough and honestly you hadn't gone to college or even really finished school with high marks. That didn't stop you though you loved your parents no matter what and wanted to atleast try and make their final days better. Then you had gotten word of this electric company something called lobotomy corp. At first you thought it wasn't gonna accept you any place like that only takes experienced electricians. Reading more though seemed to have gave you the impression you didn't need all that and you just had to leave some contact info and in a week or so they'd reach out to you. That should of shot up some red flags but you had been desperate for money so it didn't matter in the slightest for you.

"Your manager will be arriving shortly treat her with respect and act in a dignified manner and I can assure you today will be fine."

"Uhh wait before you go I have to ask how do I gather the electricity?" I had tried to ask her but before I could even get out the last part Angela was gone. 

I was sitting in what seemed like a employee break room for 5 minutes until I heard a voice speak up 

"Hi nice to meet you Mr.Y/N welcome to lobotomy corp. I'm Malkuth I hope we can get along." 

Turning around I saw a girl with brownish hair with a bit of yellow at the end she was kinda short compared to Angela "Nice to meet you too Ms.Malkuth is it alright if I ask something before we continue?" 

"Absolutely I'm alway ok with my employees asking questions aslong as I can answer them" she giggled out 

"Thank you so my question is what the fuck is all of this what is this place and what's with the secrecy? And another thing Angela mentioned death is that true and how much am I getting paid?" I tried to get all my questions out before running out of breath but as I finish she seems to turn around and go to what looks like a shelf and pulls out a small book and hands it to me 

"This should hold the answers for all your questions and if you have anymore please come to me if need be. For now I need to get to work please make sure you read up we wouldn't want any accidents on the first day now would we?"

She said it just like Angela no remorse in her voice or even a bit of pity she seems happy to be here what the fuck.

She soon left to where I believe is her office I didn't follow her so I wouldn't know so I just spent some time reading the book handed to me.

**Hello and welcome to lobotomy corporation this is your introduction to your new life working with us. If you want to if you wish to quit immediately please report to your manager further more any pay you would of earned would be withheld for not completing the first week with us. now onto the important things here in lobotomy we produce energy for the outside world. Now I know what your thinking what about coal or solar or even nuclear the way we produce energy. But our way is much more cost effective and produces 100x's what coal produces. But our forms of energy is much more abnormal as you'll see you'll come face to face with what we like to call an abnormality. Once you do you'll be given 1 out of 4 test results we try and make sure the employee safety is our top priority. Now when you enter a containment zone you will be given a brief explanation of the abnormality with the board next to the door. The more you enter a room and interact with the abnormality the more information we can learn about them insuring a safe and very prosperous time. Now onto what I bet you were waiting for payday at the end of the week you will earn a total of 2,500 dollars every week you stay plus life insurance. So if you were to pass on the company will provide life insurance to close relatives of you or to anywhere you'd like the money to go towards. Now you get out their and go get your payday and remember safety matters. Oh but one more thing your not allowed to speak about anything that happens while your hear or else.**

If you hadn't been sitting down you would of probably collapsed from the information dumped right on top of you. Your legs felt like noodles it took 5 minutes before you could even move them at all. Then as you were trying to stand up you heard over the intercom.

**Please report to O-O3-O3 and preform attachment work.**

*O-O3-O3? What kind of name is that? Do I have to figure out this things name what the hell is attachment work?* you were trying to figure out whatever you could while you walked towards. Then after your short walk you were right in front of it's cell you didn't know what to expect but you didn't expect what you saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving for a bit I got burned out and honestly some stuff happen but I'm here to stay and keep writing I'm working the 3rd chapter as you read.

Stepping into what feels looks like and smells like a jail cell does not help make the situation any less creepy then it already is. I think what really tipped the boat in creepy was the floating skull with thorns on his head then over the intercom you heard Malkuth's voice again.

"Please preform attachment work on him Mr.Y/N."

"I'm sorry Ms.Malkuth but I don't know what it is or even how to do it I don't know what any of this is."

The intercom was silent and you could hear what felt like your breathing but you couldn't be too sure if that was the monsters breathing. 

"Are you still their Y/N?"

"I am what do I have to do?"

"For attachment work I need you to just talk with the abnormality, this one likes it when you confess any bad deeds you may have done in your past." 

*Is this just an elaborate way to catch criminals have them confess their actions then hold it against them in court I haven't done anything serious so I should be fine right?* you keep watching the abnormality until you finally had enough you tried to leave but the door was lock shut until you finished your work.

"Hello I'm Y/N and I'll be in charge of taking care of you." Complete silence from the skull you felt as though you were crazy but you kept going. "When I was in 6th grade I had stolen a candy bar" after saying that the skull made a noise what sounded like it was pleased. 

**Job completed please report back to the main room**

You looked at the skull one last time before you turned to leave it looked like it was trying to speak.

After making your way back to the main room you saw Malkuth show up again 

"Good job first time doing this and you got a perfect work experience with him keep it up and I promise your time here will be the best it can ever be." She sounded genuine but you just couldn't believe it monsters, energy, underground base it sounded ridiculous. Like a joke going on for way to long but you decided against saying anything to offend your new boss so you spoke back plainly.

"Thanks I'm glad today went well I guess I should be heading home now right?"

She looked a bit tongue tied but finally said something "sorry but you have to stay here until the day is finished you haven't gotten the energy required for today but one or two more jobs with the abnormality and your good to go."

You just wanted to go home and sleep and forget and hope it was all a dream you'll wake up and you'll get a normal office job not something like this.

"Should I head in now or?" You asked but she just pulled out a chair for you. 

"Not right now just wait a bit we still need to get the energy and reform it it's raw right now so it's best to wait so you don't overload the system I like your enthusiasm though." She gave a tiny wink and that got an honest chuckle out of you.

"So Miss Malkuth?" She stooped you before you could continue.

"Please just call me Malkuth we're friends here." 

"Alright Malkuth sorry if I seemed like a bit of an ass when I came in it's just this place caught me a bit off guard since I wasn't getting many answers."

"It's water under the bridge please I'd never hold a grudge against any of my employees."

She sounded honest about it and she didn't seem like the type to lie and if she did she'd seem like the bad type to do it.

"Also you mentioned employees? Like theirs more of us but from what I see I'm the only one currently."

"Yes you are the only one for now but we are expected to get new hires as the days go on and we are expanding too so be prepared for new faces who knows maybe you'll meet a new friend."

You swear if being too cute was a crime she'd of broken it multiple times over then as you were planning on talking more you hear a voice over the intercom 

*"Can we please have Y/N head to one sin and 100 good deeds and do some attachment work?"*

"Of course I'll send him over right away." Malkuth sounded proud as always and got up ready to led you back to one sin.

You walk with her down the corridor and then ask "so all I have to do is just tell it something I did that I felt guilty about right?"

"Yeup and if you get another perfect you might be able to go home early so make sure it counts."

You walk inside the room and as the door shuts behind you, you hear the skull it sounds like chanting coming from it.

"Hey one sin I'm suppose to confess to you so I guess another thing I felt guilty about is when I was younger I threw a rock at my neighbors window and kept quiet about it."

That one felt great to say since it's been almost 15 years since that memory and you've wanted to tell someone and not get judged for it.

The skull shakes for a bit and then before you walk out something touches your head you turn around to face the skull but nothing was right their one sin hadn't moved from that spot.

You kept your eye on it while you walked out of the room and headed to the break room.

"Hey great job with one sin sadly it wasn't a perfect but you still did amazing one more confession and your good to go." Then after she said that she stared at your head in silence for a bit.

"I'm sorry is something wrong?" You don't think you did anything wrong while you were working in their you felt like you had done mostly everything right had their been something you missed?

"I see one sin really likes you." She said smiling a bit still staring at the top of your head.

Then it hit you, you felt something touch your head while you left and reached up to grab what it was and to your surprise it was a crown made of thorns but it didn't hurt to hold or wear and felt pretty empowering honestly.

"How did this get here ma'am I swear I don't know how this happen I was working then something touched my head and." But before you can explain yourself any further she raises her hand up to stop you.

"Your fine this is actually common sometimes when you work with the abnormalities they tend to give gifts like you got and also what did I say it's Malkuth." She laughed a bit and patted you on the back to calm you down.

"Thanks Malkuth sorry I'm just still nervous about the job I feel a little more relaxed now." You stared to smile you felt better knowing atleast your boss was alright.

And again like clockwork after a bit of chatting with Malkuth the same voice came over the intercom asking the same thing.

*"Can we please have Y/N head to one sin and 100 good deeds and do some attachment work?"*

"Of course Y/N do you think you can head down their yourself I have some work I need to finish I trust you can do this?"

"Of course ma'- Malkuth" you smiled at her catching yourself again and she gave a smile back heading to her office.

Just down the corridor and confess something you felt guilty about and you'd be fine today was almost over too if it was just this for the week this would be the easiest paycheck of your life.

Entering the room with your crown on you felt more relaxed and sat down in front of one sin feeling like you can let your hair down.

"Hey one sin just here to confess some more thanks for the crown by the way it's great but back to what I was doing."

"Today I saw 20 dollars on the floor and I had planned to turn it into someone to see if they could find their money but I felt like I was starving since I hadn't eaten in a few days so I used the money to eat something."

The skull stood still this time taking in what you had said you didn't feel the worst about using that money but you also felt like someone out their also could of used the money and that's what really hit hard.

You got up pat the skull and left the room more confidant and with less of the weight of the world pushing down on your shoulders.

Malkuth hadn't been in the break room so you assumed she had been in her office and she mentioned how you needed to do one more job and you'd be finish for today the only problem is you don't know how to leave.

The best thing you could do is wait for her and see how to leave since you didn't get a card like how that one girl had it and was able to use that elevator.

"A little nap wouldn't hurt I guess." You mumbled to yourself as you laid your head down on the table you had been siting at and proceeded to knock out.

"Hey Y/N wake up it's time to go home silly." You barely heard much but could piece together what she said since you had still been drowsy how long had you slept for.

"You stayed an hour after your shift that's great but we don't do overtime I should of mentioned that I'm so sorry." She apologized profusely 

"No no your fine the problem isn't that it's just I don't know how to leave I didn't get a card to use the elevator I came on."

She looked baffled then she looked like she remembered something and ran off quickly but after a minute of waiting she came back with what looks like a card of your own.

"I knew I forgot something I'm so glad you stayed I might of forgotten to give this to you and I don't know how you would of gotten in." She looked relived about it.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to pull a graveyard shift on my first day." You joked with her she giggled and you said your goodbyes and headed on your way home.

As you drove off back to your apartment you swear you felt someone watch you as you left but it shook off very quickly once you got home.

"He's done well on his first day Angela."

"Of course manager we only the hire the best of the best here and I'm sure with your and his cooperation we can make this work smoothly."

"Angela he looked terrified talking to one bro that's one of the safest abnormality we have."

"We all have to start from somewhere and it's bound to start from here now we should start preparing for tomorrow you have to choose your new arrival."

"Of course well let me see my choices atleast."

"Right away sir." as she said that she pulled up 3 separate documents with each having a small blurb 

"However, the curse continues eternally, never broken."

“What's really pitiful is people like you dying to the likes of me.” 

"Everything will be peaceful while you are under the fairies' care."

"Such fun choices Angela I guess I'll choose the first one since I don't trust fairies and the second one gives me the willies." He shivers a bit for comedic effect to no avail.

"Alright I'll tell them your choice and manager I do hope you picked correctly."

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding the anomaly's in the tag as they come so it'll be a surprise until I update the chapter I hope everyone is fine with that choice and please enjoy the story.


End file.
